sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantástico: aberturas
The opening of Fantástico, a TV series organized by TV Cultura, is one of the highlights of the program. Traditionally involving elements of music, dance and visual effects (later including pioneering experiments in computer graphics), the openings reached a high level of sophistication and the launch of a new version of the opening has become a highly anticipated event on television. Originally, the opening was shown after the escalation of the program or after the first report, which accompanies the opening was relaunched under the final credits. In the most recent version, it is displayed after the first report and / or after the escalation. Opening Theme *Since August 8, 1993, in its debut in the Show da Vida, was released the first opening theme of Guto Graça Mello. *Since March 6, 1994, The soundtrack of Fantástico happened to have its new version celestial and was only touched in the calls, the escalations and the short sticker of opening of 0:05 seconds until August 7, 1994. *With this relationship from this second opening of the Dead or Alive mix era in 1994, a new theme was released with the heavenly arrangements of Chris Harriott. *Being one of the most popular on this opening theme, it was that of 1995, which has under the remarkable arrangement with the responsibility of Bill Sherman. *One of the most popular reasons for this opening vignette theme was the 1999, which has under the famous arrangements of Dave Thomasson. *With this advice from this last opening of the Dead or Alive mix era in 2001, a new theme was released with the arrangements of César Moura. *With the simplification of the opening vignettes, from 2002, the new theme was released with remixes of the soundtrack of some openings. *Since 2012, the theme song has been played only on the vignettes. version history Evolution of the Logos Snapshot 153.png|Logo of the Fantástico in 1993, created in 1983 by Hans Donner. Snapshot 152.png|Logo of the Fantástico in vertical format was created in 1994 by Antônio Carlos Drummer Snapshot_155.png|Between March 12, 1995 and March 24, 1996, Logo of the Fantástico in a horizontal format was created in 1987 by Hans Donner. Snapshot_7.png|Logo of the Fantástico in 1996, she served as inspiration for the the following vignettes fantastico.jpg|Fantástico in 1999, it was re-released in 2005 in an erroneous way and the logo appears some reports in the CG Snapshot_884.png|The Fantástico Logo won a new semi-circle format in yellow gradient tones and debuted on September 14, 2003. Snapshot 19.png|Fantástico in 2006, it was screened in the second opening of 30 seconds with the ballet group choreographed by Andrea Solomun. Snapshot_24.png|Fantástico in 2009, it was aired on the first opening of 1 minute and a half of that year. 'Dead or Alive mix era openings (1993-1996)' The most well-known series of inaugurations of the Fantástico is based on the series of games "Dead or Alive" and some series of television that served as inspiration, to the sound of the consecrated music theme. The three characters in the Dead or Alive series who also passed through the openings are Kasumi, Hitomi and Ayane. and the other characters from some of the TV shows that have passed through the openings are the genies Shimmer and Shine, the girls from "Winx Club" are Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha and the characters from the animated series "Strawberry Shortcake" are Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, Cherry Jam, Lemon Meringue, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding and Raspberry Cake. *'1993-1994: '''The result of this first opening that premiered along with the program is unknown. The beams of lights with the colors of the rainbow cut the central pyramid in half to appear the logo that has as the central pyramid in the name of the program. The bundles of lights with the colors of the rainbow cut the cone into pieces so that it becomes a stage in the shape of a circle. the genie "Shimmer & Shine" do some dances from the Alladin. The beams of lights in the colors of the rainbow cut the pyramid into pieces so that it becomes a pyramid-shaped stage. Kasumi does the martial arts of Ninjutsu (with the sword in Kasumi's hand), the pyramid-shaped stage turns upside down. and the girls from the Winx Club program will participate in this first opening of the Fantastico to have fun with the choreography of the Butterflix! transformation. At the end, the logo with the central pyramid appears in reverse. On the same day of debut, Fantástico won the first introduction vignette of the program and the first transitions of each attraction of the program. **The arrangement for the first musical theme was in charge of Guto Graça Mello. *'1994-1995: At the opening of this program: The landscapes of the Brazilian Amazon that was recorded by cameraman "Allan Cardoso" and continuing the Opening: Kokoro does the martial arts of Ba ji Quan, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the Hand of Kasumi) , Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) does the Karate Martial Arts, Christie (Dead or Alive 3) does She Quan's Martial Arts, the two genies "Shimmer & Shine" do a Great Dance of Alladin and Ending the Opening: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the View of the Butterflies, and at the end of the Opening, the spiral-shaped logo in white tones came around the small sun on a gradient red background. **The heavenly arrangements for the opening theme was made by Chris Harriott. *'1995-1999: '''Having the four elements of nature and other images as a theme, in this opening: the bottle lid opens, the smoke brings out the genie "Shimmer & Shine" and continuing the opening: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the vision of the Butterflies, "Shimmer & Shine" do a great dance Alladin with Leah, Christie does She Quan's martial arts, Kasumi does martial arts with the sword in hand, the genie "Shimmer & Shine" does a great Alladin dance with Leah again and on end of the opening, there were several variable effects until a baby's fetus and the spiral-shaped logo appears in a small sun. **The arrangements and chorus of the theme song for this vignette was Bill Sherman's responsibility. *'1999-2001: ' **The famous arrangement for this theme song was made by Dave Thomasson. *'2001-2002: 'So was the last opening of the Dead or Alive mix era. **The arrangement for this theme song was created by César Moura. 'Short openings (2002-2012) Between September 8, 2002 and July 29, 2012, traditional openings from the Dead or Alive mix era were replaced by simple vignettes of five to ten seconds, leaving the Fantástico simple. The then director of Fantástico, Roberto Fernandéz, in an interview with Jornal da Cultura, explains the change in the concept of openings over time: "The opening of the Fantástico was a long-time attraction". *'2002/05: '''A large spiral formed by the title with the band, both gold and almost transparent and emerged from an explosion of light in outer space. Both the vignette and the theme remained until the last sunday of September 4, 2005. **In the premiere of the new season, the theme of 2001 was inserted. **Since the second edition on September 15, 2002, the theme song started to have the new version with the remixes of the versions of 1994, 1995 and 1999. and was played in the climbs and the closings. **In the last half of 2002, the remixes of DJs Marky and Mau Mau were played in the closings. **In the first half of 2003, the theme of 1994 was played and the first theme of 1993 at the end and at the interval vignette was played the theme of 2001. *'2004/05: At the opening and closing of each edition of the program, the logo (which is without the spiral format) appeared in blue bands. **In the premiere of the new season, the remix of 2002 was inserted. **Since the second edition on May 30, 2004, Fantástico's theme song won a new version with the famous arrangements of Léo Gandelman. This soundtrack vaguely resembles that of 1995-99 of the original version of the Fantástico that was shown by Rede Globo since 1973. *'2005/09: '''A bubble moves away toward the sky of clouds, where the logo spirals in golden tones. **At the premiere of the new season, the theme of 2004 remained the same and was played in the escalations and promos with the whole cast of the program. **At the height of this vignette, he played at the end a 2002 remix before the break. Sometimes it was displayed without the music, which occurred at closing. **The theme of this vignette is a blend of remix of 2002 with the first theme of 1993, this version was performed throughout the period. **In the closing vignette of each edition, a 2003 theme was played at the end. **In the same vignette was played the 1995 remastered version. **Since the sixth edition of October 16, 2005, Fantástico's theme song won a new celestial version. The arrangement features an instrumental version of the "North South East and West" from the Australian Hi-5 children's music group. *'2009/12: 'The new and last Fantástico's short vignette was created on August 2, 2009, the different flashes of fire (v1) or a hurricane of sparks (v2) went up to a light to form in vain, the logo with the celestial tones that appeared in a spiral format, coming out of a small sun in outer space. **Since the debut of this new season, the remix of 2002 remained the same and was played only in the climb and promo with the presenters of Fantástico. But in the second edition, on August 9, 2009, the remix of 2002 was played only in the following passage of blocks. **Since the second edition on August 9, 2009, The theme of 2004 remained the same and was played in the escalations and promos with the presenters of Fantástico.. *'2010/12: 'The flash of fire went into a sunshine to form in vain, the logo in the shape of a great spiral and celestial tones that appears in a great sun in outer space. Both this climbing vignette that was created since 2002, was displayed at the beginning of the escalations of each edition of Fantástico. 'Extended Openings (2012-present) Since August 5, 2012, The vignette has a minute and a half, the opening of the Fantástico rescues the three girls in the "Dead or Alive" series of games such as Kasumi, Hitomi and Ayane and the other characters from some of the TV shows in the earlier openings. *'2012-2016: '''Kasumi sees the marvelous scenery of the Tokyo Forest in Japan. Opening the lid of the bottle, the smoke comes out to appear the genie "Shimmer & Shine", The genies "Shimmer & Shine" make a Great Dance of Alladin and make the High Heels as in previous openings and in the interval vignette of 1994, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the hand of Kasumi) as in the earlier openings of the dead or alive era, in the end, the semi-circle logo appears in background of the 1994 interval vignette. This is the first extended vignette of 1 minute and a half. On August 9, 2015 when the Fantástico debuts this famous repetition format, a reduced version of 0:30 seconds from the 2012 vignette was displayed. **The arrangements of the theme song are by Raul Santos. It was the first theme since 1995 to have the chorus "É Fantástico" at the end from the following themes. *'2016-currently: The new opening of the Fantástico was created on May 8, 2016, The psychedelic effects varying non stop to the planet earth that is spinning, Kasumi does the martial arts of Ninjutsu (with the sword in the hand of Kasumi) as in the previous openings of the era Dead or Alive, the little girl "Leah" and the genie "Shimmer & Shine" do some different dances together as in the classic openings and the girls from the Winx Club program will participate in this new opening to have fun with the choreography of the Butterflix transformation!. and at the end, the opening scenes blend into the background with the illumination where the semicircular-shaped logo appears in an explosion of light. **Fantástico's theme song won a new version with a new Up-tempo arrangement with the collaboration of musicians Frank Marocco, Ed Mitchell. '''Special openings *In 1997 in the special of number 200, was summarized the openings with the theme of 1993 (celestial). *'''2003: '''In celebration of the 10 years, the logo was added with the identification of the anniversary of the program. In the same special, they exhibited different clips from groups of children. **First clip with groups of children, to the sound of the first opening of 1993. **Second clip with groups of children, to the sound of the opening of 1997. **Third clip with groups of children, to the sound of the remix of the openings in 2002. And others *In special programs such as Christmas, New Year and Carnival. Since 2002, when the short vignette was released, the vignettes have won embellishments and some have been modified. *In celebration of Mother's Day 2005, with the return of the interval was added the vignette of 2002, but in the following blocks, was redone with the current vignette at the time. *In celebration of International Women's Day on March 8, 2015, a very special vignette was shown in 1 minute and a half with the group of dancers on the streets of California, United States, choreographed by Leah Howard and filmed and directed by Tristan Pope. With the collaboration of Marcelo Calusa, Rodolpho Xavier, Marcelo Lourenço, Fernanda Chamilian and art director Inês Schertel, the soundtrack remained the same in the season of 2012. The same special vignette of a minute and a half was shown in the closing under the credits.